Cottonmouth
'Cottonmouth '''is a big-sized, industrial and commercial city. Cottonmouth is inspired by a bunch of large southern US cities, including New Orleans(skyline), Charleston(suburban districts), Atlanta(Downtown Cottonmouth), but not any one in particular, meaning that Cottonmouth is on the south coast of USA. The exact population is unknown but the city seen in-game with it's tall buildings, skyscrapers and wealthier houses, indicates that the population is circa 4,000.000. It is believed that Cottonmouth exists in the same fictional world as the GTA games, because of overlaps and references within them. This city is much more modern, cleaner and safer than Carcer City, with skyscrapers in the area of Downtown, domiciled houses and blocks. In Carcer, gangs are the most threatening, but here, Danny and Leo are more dangerous than street gangs. Some places in the city are similar to other places in the cities of the GTA III Era: * The Red Light District is similar to the Red Light District in Liberty City. * Sewer System in Cottonmouth is much the same as the sewer system in Los Santos. * Downtown is similar to Downtown in Los Santos. Some building models from Los Santos are in the game * The rich suburban district in the level Most Wanted is alike the Prickle Pine district in Las Venturas. * The residential district in the level Domestic Disturbance is similiar to the Rockshore West district in Las Venturas. * The final room in the mansion in Daniel's mind in the level Release Therapy is similar to the attic room in the level Deliverance in Manhunt, where Cash killed Starkweather. * The studio back lot is alike the Red County in San Andreas. * In the hidden interiors heaven in GTA: San Andreas there are brothels similiar to the Bees Honey Pot. Crime The city has, in 2006 and 2007, a low crime rate. This is mentioned by a civilian in the level Domestic Disturbance, who says ''This neighborhood is completely safe, hasn't been a mugging in 8 years. However, the city has, in 2012 and 2013, a high crime rate. The main problem for the city is the organized crime, and in particular the problem of gangs (such as The Red Kings). The city has also problems with specific individuals like Leo Kasper (2006, 2007, 2012, 2013) and Daniel Lamb (2012, 2013). Also, graffiti is commonplace. The force responsible for patrolling and maintaining order in the city is the Police Department (Cops and S.W.A.T.) Hunters in the City Gangs * The Legion * The Red Kings * The Pervs * The Pimps Bounty Hunters and Hitmen * The Bloodhounds * The Watchdogs * Project Militia Police Department * Cops (Unnamed City Police Department) * S.W.A.T. Other * Asylum Orderlies * Civilians * Dixmor Inmates * Project Scientists Notable Residents * Daniel Lamb - protagonist * Leo Kasper - second playable character/antagonist * Dr. Pickman - antagonist * Dr. Whyte - Daniel's friend * Dr. Deborah - murdered by Leo * Michael Grant - Daniel's friend * Judy Sender - Daniel's friend * Mrs. Lamb - Daniel's wife * Mendez - asylum orderly * Reznick - asylum orderly * Tom - asylum orderly * George - asylum orderly * Reggie - asylum orderly * Hays - a Watchdog * Spalding - a Watchdog * Grimmins - a Watchdog * Vencheck - a Watchdog * Spangler - a Watchdog * Marko - a Watchdog * Cletus - a Bloodhound * Johnny - a Bloodhound * Georgey Boy - a Perv * Charlie - a cop * Louise - a civilian * Walton - a civilian * Harold - a civilian * Terry Helmut - a TV presenter * Shaniquwa - a music star * Hans Idol - an actor * Heidi Hole - an actress * Marge - a prostitute * Betty - a prostitute * Ethel - a prostitute * Ada - a prostitute Known Districts * Red Light District (French Quarter, Storyville, New Orleans) * City Center (Downtown New Orleans) * Wooddale Community Enclave Places * Dixmor Hospital for the Criminally Insane - Daniel Lamb and Leo Kasper escape from the asylum at the beginning of the game. * Daniel's house - the first place that Daniel and Leo visit after escaping. * Strip Club and Fetish Dungeon - run by The Pervs. * Velvet Glove - a porn shop owned by The Pervs. It is located in the Red Light District. * T&A - a strip club. * The XXX Cavator - a sex shop in the Red Light District. * A Fifty Five - a strip club located in the Red Light District. * Blackwell Island - the Fisto Sugar Factory is located on the island. * Porn Theatre/Daniel's Safe House - Daniel's secret safe house located in an abandoned movie theatre. * Bees Honey Pot Brothel - a brothel owned by The Pimps. * Project Plaza - a plaza in the heart of the city. * RSV Gas Station - a gas station. * Project Warehouses - owned by The Project. Records are stashed in the warehouses. * Project Laboratories - owned by The Project, there's a veteranarian lab in the building. * Project Office Skyscraper - situated on the Project Plaza. * TVMK Studio - owned by The Project, there's a 5 Past High Noon set located in a studio and a studio backlot. * Titty Citty - a strip club located in the Red Light District. * Weary Pines Cemetery - Mrs. Lamb is burried here. * Flipper Fruit - abandoned fruit shop, owned by The Red Kings. * Sewer system - running all over the city. * Burger Shot - fast food restaurant. * Sub Urban - clothes shop. * Train Yard - located near the Project Warehouses. * Auto Shop - probably a part of the RSV Gas Station. * Cathedral Transportation The main form of transport throughout the city is by road, there is a prominent freeway seen in the level Ritual Cleansing. There is also a train system and a Port situated near the bay and Blackwell Island. Ship sirens can be heard in this area. Like other cities, it is mused to be an airport here. Weather The city is much like located in a cold/temperate and rainy climate.The city has occasional thunderstorms and rain. There are not spotted clouds only when the rain being started. Sometimes, the sky is spotted to be in a dark-blue haze color. In level Best Friends, the sky is clear and surrounded by stars and the water is ecounter by fog but at the end of the level, the fog being dissapear. In level Altered State, the Moon appear to be nearly big. Trivia